


Cuddling

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring day, there’s nothing better than cuddling up with the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: falkner’s prompt ‘any, any, cuddling after a tiring day,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7

“I’m beat,” Dee groaned, dropping bonelessly onto his bed. “I swear even my hair is exhausted.”

Beside him, there was a weary chuckle and the bed dipped a bit as Ryo sank down beside him.

“It is looking a bit limp, I don’t think the humidity today helped any.” There was silence for a few minutes, and then Ryo seemed to find the energy to speak again. “We should shower and eat. And I should call Bikky, tell him I’m crashing here tonight. Maybe he can sleep over at Carol’s.” Pushing himself up on one elbow, Ryo looked down at Dee. “Is it okay if I stay? I’m too tired to drive and I can’t face the walk to the subway.”

“Ryo, you don’t have to ask; you should know by now, you’re always welcome to stay.” To Dee’s credit, there wasn’t even a hint of innuendo; he really was that tired. It had been a long and exhausting day, and the summer heat had drained them further. “If you want a shower, go ahead, but I’m staying right here. My legs don’t work anymore.”

Levering himself up, Ryo made it almost halfway to his feet before slumping back onto the bed. “I will, in a bit.” He dug in his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open and pressing speed dial. Thank God for cellphones, it saved him having to leave the bed to call home.

“Bikky? Hey, is everything okay there? Good. Do you think you could stay at Carol’s tonight? I’m stopping at Dee’s, it’s been a rough day and we’re both dead on our feet. I don’t trust myself to get home safely. Okay, be good and I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” He hung up and put the phone on the floor by the bed. What was next on the list of things to do? Shower and eat. But his feet hurt, the bed was comfy, and Dee was a warm, comforting presence beside him. “Dee?”

“Hmm?”

“You hungry?”

“Nah, too tired.”

“Mm. Me too.”

The bed shifted and a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around Ryo. “C’mere.”

“Dee, I don’t think…”

“Relax, babe, I’m not always about the sex. Just wanna cuddle. But if you ever tell anyone, I’ll deny it.”

Ryo smiled. “They’d never believe me anyway.” Rolling onto his side, he wrapped his arms around Dee and snuggled closer. “Feels nice.”

“Yeah. We should do this more often.”

Laying his head on Dee’s chest, Ryo sighed, feeling all the tension of the day starting to drain away. Maybe he’d just have a little nap before his shower. 

Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Dee pressed a gentle kiss into Ryo’s hair. The events of the day faded into insignificance; nothing else mattered but the man in his arms. If he could, he’d end every day this way, holding Ryo close as he slept. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift away to the gentle sound of his lover’s breathing.

 

The End


End file.
